explorersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Characteristics of Cults
The Nature of Life 6-4 Xingzi (Apricots): Ha-ha I saw the post in your blog - Analysis to the most evil, Category 22 on Discovery channel. Moon Lake Lady: A lot of big sisters and big brothers play along for fun... Xingzi (Apricots): Analysis to the most evil, Category 22 - the theme is about the emerging religious leader who made use of people’s minds to cause unnecessary slaughter or criminal incidents. Moon Lake Lady: Discovery attempts to analyse from the scientific point of view? There are three cases, for example, one of which is well-known Japanese - Shoko Asahara ... They found that the so-called cult leaders have some common characteristics: :1. Narcissism - Extreme narcissism is usually the characteristic of the cult leader. When narcissism becomes extreme, the whole world or the universe must be run according to his logic, and establish sets of finished operating centres using his-self cosmic logic. :2. Regarding the end of the world, there must be a reason for the counterattack on the world or others, or even for just self-defence. There also has to be a reason to meet everyone of congregation who is unique person chosen by God. That is the end of the world, predicting coming of the end of the world. All behaviour can thus be rationalized. :3. Rational thinking – good cult leaders are not as crazy as people imagine they are. They must have very good rational thinking to make things logical. Observers view this behaviour of the cult as going crazy, with self-abuse, self-sacrifice and giving up self-thinking; but internally the people still think they are very reasonable. The difference between them is that the ultimate goal is different – the ordinary people focus on substance; the cult followers, on the void. :4. Cold-blooded – After rationalizing their situation, they start to keep calm and untouched by the things of outside the world. This is when they are striving to get to their ultimate goal, they are able to kill, or self-mutilate while ignoring the regard of the ordinary people. :5. Family groups - all of the members are part in the family, perhaps, or they are from different sides of the world. Once they join, they become members in the family. All the members in the film could clap and sing together like a big joyful family. Shortly after, there were some who wanted to leave, then the leader ordered all of the rest (909 members) to commit suicide by swallowing cyanide. :6. Exclusive – Why these brutal events occurred was because the groups which established exclusive didn’t listen to the people outside for a long time and there was no way to communicate with people outside. Internally, a word is everything. They used their singular thinking to face the whole world. Xingzi (Apricots): I think there are inconsistencies in their analysis? Moon Lake lady: That was the scientific analysis agreed internationally. Xingzi (Apricots): I'm not susceptible to believe in international or scientific stuff, such as in 1. The article on narcissism, narcissism is actually a human characteristic, and is not unique to the cult leader's character. Hitler, Napoleon as well as a large part of young men and women ... are all very narcissistic. Why so many people pay much attention to size, appearance and image? What is the psychological manifestation? It is narcissism, of course. Moon Lake Lady: The narcissism emphasizes the self-centre. Xingzi (Apricots): Who doesn’t see himself as self-centre? If a human being never thinks of himself, then the heaven and the earth will be destroyed. (Lana Note: That means a human being who always fight for himself to gain something make the world go round and develop and thrive.) All the leaders in ancient and modern times, have emphasized ‘I’, and his doctrine and ideology as being the core or the centre? Like Hitler... which religion or political party didn’t stress themselves as the centre of it? Like Catholicism, as well as various other philosophies, follow this logic to run the whole world or even the universe, and establish a perfect operational centre with their self-universe logic. Moon Lake Lady: This is the reason for fighting between the various religions and philosophies for thousands of years. Each has their own point of view. Xingzi (Apricots): 2. the end of the world ... almost every religion has its own words for the end of the world? If it is not the end of the world, then there would be no religion. Almost all religions rely on the end of the world. The philosophical theories of Marx and Engels also recognize the existence of the end of the world, saying the same thing in different way. For instance, Engels wrote, a cold planet goes round a cold sun ... remnants of humanity crowded at the equator ... Finally, the Earth hits the sun ... even the scientists admit the logic of the end of the world - not only the Earth but also the entire solar system will be destroyed. The difference between science and religion is only that religion thinks that a human has a soul. When the Earth is destroyed, the soul still remains. Science does not recognize the existence of the soul. On this issue of the end of the world, the differences between cults and religions will only last for a matter of time, as there is no essential difference? Cult and religion believe in the presence of the end of the world. The cult thinks that doomsday may occur in the near future. Fear in this psychology has caused excesses. Even some of our Chinese people in formal religion, often persuade people to believe in religion using the motivational point of saying that the end of the world will be soon. Moon Lake Lady: The end of the world is the magic weapon for all religions! Xingzi (Apricots): ...... (Continued)